Terms and Definitions ( Chapter 3 )
Buisness Terms Chapter 3 Address Bar- the area on a web browser screen in Internet Explorer where a user keys a website address or URL; it also dosplays the address of a currently browsed page; ADSL(Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line)- A type of high-speed digital access using standard copper telephone lines; commonly referred to as DSL; Analog modem- A connection device that converts digital data on a computer to analog signals for travel on the Internet along telephone lines; also converts analog signals sent to a computer into digital so the computer can understand them; ARPANET(Advanced Research Projects Agency Network)- An early version of the Internet, by the Advanced Research Projects Agency of the U.S. Department of Defense, that linked together mainframe computers to form a communication network; it was decommissioned in 1990; Backbone- A structure that handles the major traffic in a networked system; similar to a highway (e.g., a message travels along a secondary road to the highway, then along the highway, then along the secondary road to its final destination; Blogs- Types of websites on which authors posr entries in journal format; abbreviation for web logs; Digital Divide- the gap between those who have Internet access and those who do not; Domain Name System(DNS)- The Internet service provider server to which a Universal Resource Locator (URL) address is sent for identification; a DNS server attempts to maintain an up-to-date lists of URL addresses; Downloading- Copying information/data from one computer or server to another; information travelling to a computer; Ethernet- A popular method of linking network computers on a LAN (local area network); Ethernet Card- A network interface card installed in a computer that enables it to connect to a network; the most popular type of card in use today, often built right into the motherboard; FTP(File Transfer Protocol Gateways)-Software that allows users to transfer files from their computer to another (upload) or from another computer to their own (download); Gateways- Junctions on the Internet where information/data packets are translated into some other format for transmission through a particular network; HTTP(Hypertext Transfer Protocol)- A ser of riles that govern how documents written in HTML are interpreted and displayed through a browser; HTML(Hypertext Markup Lanuage)- The programming lanuage used to create hypertext documents for use on the World Wide Web; Hyperlinks- Hypertext documents elements that link to other locations in the document or on the Internet; Hypertext- A system that allows texted based documents linking; more commonly used in HTML; Infrastructure- The basic, underlying framework features of a system; Internet- A very large Wide Area Network (WAN) connecting computers and networks around the world, making it possible for millions of computers users to connect to one, another via telephone lines, cable lines, and satellites also called NET; Internet applications- Devices that provide access to the Internet without the use of computers, sometimes requiring a physical connection to the Internet ( analog modem, cable modem, ADSL line); also called Web Applications; Internet Service Provider(ISP)- Local user networks providing access to the Internet's information and communication services; MILNET- In 1983, the ARPANET split into two parts: ARPANET and MILNET;defence agencies and the military used MILNET; Multitaksing- The ability to do more than one task at the same time, requiring a fast computer processor and generous random access memory; see RAM(Random Access Memory) Net- Common term for Internet Network Backbone- A cyberspace highway made up of high-speed cables and switiching stations NSFNET(National Science Foundation Network)- A high-speed network created by the National Science Foundation (NSF) in the mid 1980s and dismantles in 1995 Protocol- A set of rules or standards designed to enable computers to connect with one another and to exchange information with as little error as possbile; a code prescribing strict adherence to correct etiquette (as in diplomatic exchange and in the military services)